The thing in the woods
Hello, I'm Olivia, or some of you know me for my smiles. :) Well, I wanted to write another story case it's another snow day. I put my own pups in this one! :) Sophie: Yawn, what a beautiful day, wait... it's a pup school day! I take the good thing back. Well, better get ready. So on her way to school, she ran into Candy and Lindsay. Sophie: What's going down! Candy: Another school day. Lindsay: Uggggh! Sophie: Hey, why isn't anyone going the the woods path? Lindsay: Didn't you hear? Zuma and Chase went camping and Chase got hurt..... by SLENDERMAN!!!! Sophie: Whater-man? Candy: Well, he wears a tuxedo, with long white arms and legs, and he has no face! It's just a white circle. Lindsay: Leg and has it, if you see him he stalkes you and........ Sophie: Yea that's cool, well see ya, I'm going through the woods! Both: No, don't! On her way through the woods her car ran out of gas. Sophie: Oh no! I'll call Chase. Aww he's not answering! Then she saw someone in front of her. Sophie: Um hello? It was saying something, but she couldn't understand it. Sophie: English! Do you speak it?! It took a step in the light, it was slederman. Sophie took off, leaving her car. At school....... She went to Grace at her doctors office. Chase was there. Sophie: Chase, what happened? Chase: Well I went camping, and I saw something then it broke a glass bottle over my leg. Sophie: Think I saw it to. Chase: Then your in trouble. Chase couldn't walk so Sophie asked some other pups to go in the woods with her. Zuma, Candy, Skye and Marshall. Zuma: Don't worry girls, I'll protect you. Cuojo: Na, ill take it from here. Zuma: Fine, you can tag along. In the woods.......... Candy: Lets find your truck. Zuma: No let's catch him. Marshall: You can't catch him! Cuojo: Lets kill him. Sophie: Nope, were going to find him. Oh and I'm right. Skye: Remember that. Sophie: He was right here. Zuma: OH SLENDER MAN!!!!!! Sophie: He doesn't speak English. Candy: SCREAAAAAM! HELP ME!!!! Coujo: Lets go. Skye: Oh dear Lord! Candy: Is it bad? Sophie: Well, do you consider a gash down your back bad? Candy: He-he-help! They got Candy to Grace, she blamed no one for this, but vowed to never go back. Just when things got worse.One day while Sophie was taking out the trash. Sophie: Hm hmm hm so call me maybe (singing) When she opened the trash can. Sophie: LINDSAY!!! WHY ARE YOU IN THE TRASH!! Lindsay: Uggh what happened? Sophie: I'm not the on to ask. So they went to Grace with a cut on her ear, she was mad. Grace: Ok I've had just enough!! She ran into the woods and yelled, COME OUT SLENDER MAN!! It appeared right in front of her. Grace: Oh no, I'm next. Coujo: GO AWAY!!!! Grace: Gasp!! He shot at him, there was a faint moan, then he disappeared. Grace: Wow! You saved me! Thank you. Coujo: Well just my job, he he. Grace: I never noticed how blue your eyes are. Coujo: Thanks. :) Category:Episode Category:Fanon Episodes